Never?
by British-Persian Pride
Summary: They both are in love with the other, but are too afraid to reveal their secret to eachother. Will they confess or will it be just too late? KaiTala yaoi Finally updated! After an unbelievably long hiatus...
1. Chapter One

i am back alive and ready for writin'.

i guess...

i figure i can complete the fics i write then post the chapters on a timely manner, so nobody has to wait 7 months for an update .

but anyway, i'm gonna try my hand at my favorite kai and tala pairing .

so here we go , bits of scrambled nonsense put together for some flames and hopefully , if i'm lucky , some reviews

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_by British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 1**

_Kai's POV_

Who am I to love you? I don''t know, and I don't think I deserve to know. Ever since I came back to Russia with the Bladebreakers and passed by the Abbey, all my memories of you flooded back to me, drowning me. All our childhood we spent together, innocent, unknowing of the evil plans Voltaire and Boris had for all of us. At the time I had the faintest idea of what love is and probably absolutely no idea of my love for you.

We've been the best of friends, I guess even more so now since Biovolt was destroyed only a short month ago, and I don't think I could chance losing that by telling you that I love you.

You're standing there, in the kitchen of the flat we're sharing in Moscow. All of us - Demolition Boys, Bladebreakers, All Stars, Majestics, White Tigers - are staying here to help with the kids who were left at the Abbey, most of whom are orphans.

It looks like your almost done cooking.. and I'm starving. Heh, nobody'd ever guess how great you are with food.

_Tala's POV_

Kai's coming over to eat. Little does he know, all the cooking I do - all his favorite foods- I do for him. Damn, there never was someone so perfect, so ... I dunno. But Kai's perfect in every way. I know he'd never like a guy like me anytime soon. Chances are, he's straight and would want a nice, pretty girl, and it's not like he couldn't have that easily seeing how many fangirls would seriously injure themselves just to _meet_ him. I _live _with him and I have barely any chance of him loving me the way I love him.

I think I've loved him since our childhood together, but I'm not too sure... I do have pretty foggy memories of my past at the Abbey, but the most of the memories of the two of us together are as clear as if it happened only this morning.

He looks as if he's liking the food, which is a huge plus. Though, this entire time we've been living here, I could tell he's enjoyed my cooking.

One thing I'm not going to do anytime soon - Tell Kai what I think about him. That's never gonna happen. Only, maybe, if he's dying or something which isn't going to happen either.

review, flame, whatever just tell me whats on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


	2. Chapter Two

i'm typing these author's notes on . . . Thanks for the reviews! So so much. It makes me feel special D Don't worry, this is NOT a one-shot. No no no no… it's got a good number of chapters written …

anyways—chapter 2

rated for some language etc and just in case

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_by British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 2**

_Kai's POV_

Shit. This is my first time coming back to the Abbey to work with the actual kids rather than talking to oprhanages and possible foster parents. But whenever I come here I just... I don't know how to describe it. And to add to that, these kids. These orphans. It's messing my head up even more than usual.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Tala! Where you been?" asked a 6-year-old Kai excitedly. _

_"It's the day where the parents come, didn't you remember?" 7-year-old Tala stated quizically. _

_"Parents day? Oh.." Kai looked at the ground when he said this. "Did you have fun with your mum and pa?" _

_Tala nodded slowly. "I did ask if you could come and play with us but.. but Mr. Boris said you're not allowed in the parents room... " _

_The little Kai regained his vigor. "It's alright. Grampa said my parents weren't gonna come this time... I'll race you to the cafeteria!" Kai started running down the hall._

_"HEY! Cheater!" Tala yelled, running after him._

_-End Flashback-_

Ugh..

I need to get away from here.

To add to that, Tala's looking at me weird now. Great.

"You okay Kai?"

No, I only love you.

"Yeah, I'll live. Just a small headache."

I don't think he's buying this shit. He doesn't look like he's buying it.

_Tala's POV_

I've been worried about Kai coming here and working with the kids in person for quite a while now. I know his past, and right now he doesn't look too good.

"You okay Kai?"

"Yeah, I'll live. Just a small headache."

Hah. That's bullshit and he knows I know it.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take a bit of a break?"

You need it.

"No, I'm fine."

I'm not getting anywhere.

I don't think he wants to admit to anyone at this point that it's the fact that he was an orphan - he is an orphan - that's getting to him. When, at the age of 12, he found out that his grandfather had murdered his parents, yet had gotten away with it, he didn't handle it very well. He took Black Dranzer and did the most damage he could in the time he had to the administration and experimental testing parts of the Abbey.

Of course that's when he was taken away from the Abbey. That was the last time I saw my love before the recent World Championships. Before now.

_Kai's POV_

Maybe I should take some of Tala's advice...

I do feel like my head should take a bit of a rest. From thinking. About everything and anything.

"Hey Tal."

Hey my best friend, my love.

"Yeah?" He's looking straight at me now. So is the small blond kid he was talking to.

He looks worried Tala, not the kid.

"I'm gonna go take a drive, alright? This place is getting me a bit depressed."

That last sentence blurted out by itself. But.. Tala still looks a bit worried, but not surprised. Like he's been expecting me to say something like this...

"Sure. You can go straight home if you like, Kai. It's almost time we head back anyway." I nod .

He's now smiling at me softly, in a way only he can.

I love that smile.

I have to say, I do have a decent car. It's a small black BMW Z4. No music for now.. I seriously need to clear my head. Just gonna take a small 15 minute drive around the area, then I'll head to the flat for a nap.

It's pretty busy on the sidewalks right now, even though its cold out, and getting a little dark.

Holy fucking shit

…

….

…..

….

…

time to flame, review, or just put down random comments

i really appreciate it when people just talk to me

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


	3. Chapter Three

whoa! so many reviews! YAY! just for that, here's your 3rd chappie!

I WUV YOU GUYS

hehehe...

sorry, i just noticed how short this chapter is...

o well, sorry but your gonna have to live with it for now since i'm not gonna be allowed on the computer for awhile...

rated T for some language etc and just in case

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_by British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 3**

_Tala's POV_

I'm glad Kai decided to go out finally. He needs it. Though, its been awhile and I'm sitting here deciding whether or not he's been out too long. I mean, I got home just about 10 minutes after he left the Abbey.

Ugh. All this shit is messing with my head. I know I'm worried even more about him mainly because I love him so much.

And it's tearing me apart!

Gah! I can't stand more thinking about this, on with the tv.

Nothing, nothing, crap, nothing, more crap, news. Great, the news. If anything's more depressing.. Oh well, it's better than worrying about Kai.

"Good Evening, I'm Luba Kristov with your evening news. Today, an older couple who trained chimpanzeess were startled when some of their chimps started attacking them. . . . ."

Ha. Monkeys attacking people. Oh dear, they must have been watching "Planet of the Apes" with their monkeys, when the monkeys got the idea - "Lets kick human ass and take over the world like they did in the movie".

Damn, that chimp chewed off that trainer lady's finger...

On, and on and on and on... the news is boring...

"The American president wasn't well received during his political trip through Europe and did not have any comment on any of the rioting around the world during the anniversary of his bombing of Baghdad. . . ."

Nothing new...

"We don't have any new information at the moment on the automobile crash that happened a few moments ago . . . . "

Ugh, the news is so damn deppressing. Is Kai back yet?

"Witness are saying that the driver of the white, nondescript van ran off before anyone could tell what had happened. Our reporter who was in the nearby area is trying to get the name of the other driver at this time. We'll go to him now. Alexei?"

"From what we know so far, the driver of the small BMW is in critical condition and ... "

Damn. I wonder if whoever this guy is, if he loved someone or if someone loved him...

"Hold on a sec Luba"

Luba, that's a nice name... Love. I Love Kai.

"Folks, I don't - I don't believe this. The officers here have told us that the injured driver is none other than . . . . ."

What? He's gotta be talking about someone else . . . . .

"Luba, I'm now seeing some of the people around the crash area yelling at the police officers. It sounds like It sounds like they're angry that the officials aren't spending that many resources on the driver who crashed his van right into Kai Hiwatari's car . . ."

He said . . . no he didn't . . .

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE"

review, flame, whatever just tell me whats on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


	4. Chapter Four

yay! lots of reviews! so far...

Kuja's KittiKat-- thank you for reviewing ever chapter so far and don't worry 'bout kai! though i should probably think about taking some extra security measures... just in case...

and Game-Kid17, i thought someone would pick that up.. too much learning about foreshadowing in english...

one more thing, before i forget, - so far all the talking and thinking have been in russian, so since the other non-russians will be making their appearances soon, i will put everything spoken in russian "--like this--" instead of "this"

and of course kai, tala, bryan, spencer and ian will all still think in russian

thank youses so much!

chappie 4 for my worried reviewers...

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Chapter 4**

_Bryan's POV_

This is fucking shit.

We - Spencer, Ian, and I - got to the hospital, to find Tala pacing in the waiting room. He looks as though he's going to have a nervous breakdown.

"--Hey Tala! Stop before you end up tearing a hole through the floor. --" Tala stopped and gave me a 'You've got to be kidding me' look.

"--Hey guys.--" He sounds almost.. dead. "--The other teams said that they're gonna be here soon.--"

"--Have the doctors said anything yet?--" He shook his head sadly.

Damn, this is just tearing him up. When the two agreed to share the last apartment, nobody thought they'd actually care about each other like this. I mean, for us, we understood how Tala and Kai were incredibly close as kids but it had been so long since then, so different.

"--Just sit down until the doctor comes, alright Tal? Kai'll turn out fine.--" Not that I'm sure of this, I just want it. Maybe not as bad as he probably does, but when you say things like that I guess it's kind of reassuring in a way. Unrealistic or not.

But in real life, Kai's not doing so good. Even a complete idiot can figure that shit out. His car was seriously wrecked, he's in _intense _care. I wouldn't be surprised if the doctor wasn't coming out because he saw how worked up Tala is and figured he didn't want to have to deal with a complete nervous breakdown and possible heart attack right after trying to save a promising teenager from a car accident mess.

Looks like the Bladebreakers are here. So are the White Tigers, Majestics and All Stars. Took them long enough.

Tyson came up to us. "Is Kai gonna be alright?"

"We don't know, the doctor hasn't come back out yet." Thank god Spencer said this quietly, I'm sure he's thinking on the same lines as me-- Tala doesn't need to hear this any more.

They all take seats, scattering themselves around the room. For me, the looks on their faces mean a lot. This doesn't seem the right time to think about his but it's about time someone really took their time and cared about Kai. He has had a pretty shitty life as far as I know. Parents killed by his own grandfather, getting beaten and tortured by both Boris at the Abbey and Voltaire when he was in Japan with him.

I sit down next to Tala, who is, currently, completely spaced out.

5 minutes.. 10 minutes ... an hour... Tala's asleep. That's good; he seriously needs the break.

Why is it that the depressing, nerve racking shit take so long.

"--Excuse me--" Oh shit . It's a doctor. Kai's I guess. "--Are you boys waiting for Mr. Hiwatari?--" I nod my head. He nods back. Some of the others come over, seeing this. Spencer is translating I guess. Tala's awake. "--Let's start with the good news first. He is alive and in stable condition now.--" God that's good news. Tala looks as though a tsunami wave of relief washed right through him. "--I won't go into the details of the extensive injuries he has sustained.--"

I don't think I have seen Tala more relieved.

"--When can we see him?--"

He seems even ecstatic, though I can't help feeling incredibly happy and relieved either.

He sighed a sad little doctor sigh. "--Soon. Though I'm afraid I do have some bad news. Unfortunately, Mr. Hiwatari is in a coma, which isn't uncommon in bigger car accidents such as this one, since head trauma during an car accident is very common.--"

I can't believe Kai's actually in a coma.. it's surreal.. in a really, really shitty way. And everyone else looks like they can't believe this shit either. Everyone meaning just the Demolition boys, since Spencer seems frozen and didn't translate that last piece for the others.

"--Is he gonna be able to .. get out of it? Can we... can we see him?--" Tala looks like he's about to fall apart.

"--Right now he needs his friends' support. I think, with that, there is a good possibility of his recovery. He is being transferred to another ward at the moment, but I will take you over there as soon as he's in his room.--"

i'm trying to figure out how to put a kind of marker thing, to signal the end of the story, that doesn't get cut out of it when i post the chapters. it's really confusing me.. gah

anyways

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me whats on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for all the reviews you know I love you all. And those people who are reading and not reviewing… you are doing a great disservice to human kind.

jk .. but seriously, you have to review. It makes me happy

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 5**

Tala's POV 

I can't believe any of this is happening. The doctor should be coming back any minute to take us to see Kai.

But I'm scared. I don't want to see him like this. I've seen him bad, but a coma? What if he never wakes up?

What! Why am I thinking like this! Kai needs our help and support, and he needs it _now._

I just have to pull myself together- the doctor is back. He says we can go see Kai now and he says he'll take us there.

Shit. I see Kai from outside his door…. But he looks so... I don't know. He has bandages everywhere, there are machines beeping all around him, IV lines in his arms. I can't go in there. I don't wanna see Kai like this.

Bryan pushed me in. I don't think my legs have felt so heavy before in my entire life. No one else is coming in, Bryan is nodding, telling the others something; I don't know what, I can't hear anything except the beeping. They're leaving.

I'll just sit down on the chair next to Kai's bed. I have to stay with him, no matter how it hurts to see him like this. All I have to do is talk to him. Hold his hand. Stay with him. That's what they do in all those movies and TV shows. And in the end the guy or girl wakes up, happily ever after.

I just hope that's what happens here. Who am I kidding? This is _Kai Hiwatari _we're talking about-- the perfect child, the perfect person. My one and only love.

a week later--

"—Hey Tala—"

Ugh. Don't wake me up. Please Bryan.

"—What?—"

"—You've been here non-stop. At least come and sleep on a real bed.—"

Kai hasn't changed. I've talked to him all week about our childhood, how Voltaire was and always will be a fucking asshole, and how everyone needs him back. My back's killing me from sleeping on these chairs, but I guess it's worth it.

"—Alright. Tonight I'll come.—"

He nods. "—Good. I'll go tell Spence and Ian.—" He leaves, pausing to look at Kai. It's amazing how he's able to look both sad and hopeful at the same time.

"—Well Kai. It's back to just you and me now. What to say, what to do. I'm a shitty singer but …

Inside a stone wall

Two windows are prisoners

The two tired, the two lonely

One of them is you, one is me

The wall is made of black stone

The stone is cold and hard

It has put a lock of silence

On our tired voices

We cannot move

Under the heaviness of the wall

All our love

Is a story of the story of the wall

It has always been distance

Between my hands and yours

With this bitterness

Our nights and days have past

There is no far distance between us

But even this is too much

The only connection between you and I

Is the kind hand of wind

We must stay prisoners

We will be alive as long as we are prisoners

For us, freedom is death

The moment we become free, we will die

I wish this wall would tumble down

You and I die together

In another world

We hold each other's hands

Maybe there wouldn't be

This pain in their hearts

Between their windows

There is no wall—"

I love that song.

"—I love you, Kai—"

There I finally said it. Not that you're really here to hear it.

Oh, what the hell. One kiss can't hurt.

Looking down at your perfect face with those blue tattoos on your cheeks, I just want to see your beautiful, deep crimson eyes.

Your eyes, I … holy fucking shit. Your eyes are. .. open?

"—Oh god. You're… awake—"

I could scream and yell and I'm happy I'm not doing either, I might freak him out.

"—Tala—" He's whispering, either because he doesn't want others to hear or his throat is just hurting. "—I love you, too—"

"—Seriously?—"

"—Absolutely—"

He kissed me.

God, this day has been incredible.

"—I'll go get your doctor and tell everyone your awake, alright? Just sit tight, or I guess lay tight, I don't know. I'll be back really soon.—" He nods and puts his head back into his pillow.

I kiss him lightly on the forehead, then I run out down the hall to get his doctor. He is more than ecstatic. I head down to the waiting room where everyone should be.

I run right into the Bladebreakers.

"Hey you guys! Kai's awake!" I didn't run very far but I'm a bit out of breath. Tyson jumps up, fist in the air, Max is smiling happily, and Rei looks relieved beyond all belief.

"That's great Tala! Now we just have to find out when he's gonna get out of here!"

I look around for Bryan, Spencer, and Ian.

"Where'd my teammates go?"

"Spencer and Ian had to go to the orphanage," Rei said, but he didn't need to finish; I saw Bryan.

"Why in the world is Bryan talking to that police officer?" The three of them shrugged.

I walk over to them. Bryan doesn't look too happy ; the officer nodded and went over to the front desk..

"—What's going on, Bry?—"

He looks like he wouldn't want to tell me for the world.

A./N. :

the song was originally Persian, but I did my best for translating and Tala sang it in Russian

it's from Googoosh… if anyone reading this has heard of her… awesome singer..

anyways

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me whats on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


	6. Chapter Six

I am sooo sorry this took so long to update. It's been my finals week and I haven't been allowed on the computer. To add to that my writing, non-internet computer just died. Again! So I took pretty much all of yesterday and this morning to fix it and try to get this story back off the hard-drive. Grrr…. So anyways, I got it back and here it is.

Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews! D

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 6**

Kai's POV

It's been a week since I woke up from the coma. That day, when Bryan came to the room with Tala, it was weird. As if something bad happened between the two of them. They won't tell me what though; every time I ask Tala, he just shrugs it off and says it doesn't matter. He hasn't let me watch the news at all since I woke up. He said the news is just depressing bullshit and I didn't need that while I was recovering. It's not like that's a bad explanation, but… I think Tala has other reasons behind banning me from the news.

Ah, well, at least I'm back home with my love. It's funny, watching him do everything the hospital told him to do in order to take care of me. I didn't want to be a burden on Tala, but it seems that he might even be enjoying it.

The phone's ringing again; it's probably the Bladebreakers again. They call even though they moved into the flat at the end of our hallway and it's probably faster to walk over than to call. "--You want me to get that Tala?--"

"--No, don't get up, I got it.--"

Tala's POV

"--Hello?--"

"--Hey Tala.--"

"--What's going on Bryan?--"

"--We've got to tell him sometime. It's Kai for God's sake! He'll get suspicious. You wont want him getting pissed off, thinking that it's something worse than what it is.--"

"--Now is not the best time in the world.--"

"--Look Tala: If Kai gets a wrong impression trying to figure it out, you'll lose him. Frankly, I don't think he'll take lightly the fact that you've been hiding such important shit from him. And it's not like we found out before he woke up.--"

"--True, but today's not a good day for this.--" Kai is writing me a note. '--I'm going to see if Rei has any food. Love you--'. I nodded and he left in his wheel chair.

"--Why isn't today as good a day as any other?--"

"--Because it's the anniversary of his parents' death.--"

"--Does he know that?--"

"--Yeah, he asked me if we could go to St. Peter's cemetery later.--"

Bryan paused. "Does he know how his parents died?"

"Yes, of course he does."

He paused again, then sighed. "Tell him tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. Now will you stop bothering me?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye."

I cant believe I just said I was going to tell Kai tomorrow. Oh well. I guess better coming from me than Bryan. Or anyone else for that matter.

A./N.:

Really short, I know. Sorry!

But now since I'm out of school, I can get back to a regular chapter posting schedule. I have a new fic in the works so I can work on that during my break.

You guys know the drill:

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me what's on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


	7. Chapter Seven

New chapter time

Huge sorry for the delay, I've been so excited about the new Star Wars movie I completely forgot that I hadn't updated this story for you!

Please Enjoy!

Oh, and for the record, the movie is AWESOME. Go and see it.

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 7**

Kai's POV 

It's weird, being here at St. Peter's again. And in a wheelchair no less. Tala's lucky; his parents are alive and well.

What am I doing? Getting jealous of the person I love most? Not good.

My parents didn't even get much of a life, all curtsey of Voltaire. Thanks much. My mom, dead at age 28. _28. _And don't forget my dad. 33.

The last time I saw them was my 6th birthday. And _grandfather_ didn't let us together for even 10 minutes. And before that I rarely ever saw them after I came to Moscow and the Abbey and the torture that became my life.

Of course just a short while after my 6th birthday, Voltaire "informed" me that my parents' death -- "won't be coming to see me anymore" were the words he used.

Then of course later I found out that they had died in a car 'accident' set up by none other than Voltaire himself. I don't think he like that my parents were trying their best to get me out of the Abbey and out of Voltaire's reach. Not forgetting the fact that my parents loved me. No, I don't think he could handle it if anyone did that to his tool.

Tala is holding my hand now. Thank you. I'm glad that I'm here with him, instead of anyone else – i.e. the Bladebreakers.

Wait a minute.

" – Tala? –"

" – Yeah Kai? – "

" – Don't you think it's a pretty weird coincidence that my parents died in a car crash here in Moscow, and I nearly died in the same way? – " Tala's not answering. Instead, he's staring at my parents' graves. "Tala?"

He sighed. " – We were going to tell you tomorrow, but . . . I guess you've kinda figured it out." He's still looking at the graves.

" – What do you mean I've kinda figured it out? – "

He sighed again and turned to look straight at me. " – You when you woke up from the coma and I went to go tell everyone? – " I nodded. " – Yeah, well, when I got there Bryan was talking to a police officer. Apparently they had tracked down the guy that slammed into you because of all the complaints they were getting from the witnesses who were saying that it was obvious that it wasn't an accident. They found and arrested the guy and found out that Voltaire had hired him to kill you. – " He paused. I was kinda expecting this but it's still awkward. " – Kai . . . I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. – " It's amazing how much those beautiful blue eyes of his show. " – I know I should've – "

" – Don't worry about it Tala. – " I give him a small smile. " – I'm guessing this is why you didn't let me anywhere near the news, eh? – " He smiled back. " – Hey, it's not like it's the end of the world. I still love you too much. – "

" – I know. – " We were silent for a moment after that but I couldn't hold back the laughter any longer without blowing up. Laughing is supposed to be good for you, so, what the hell? Why not?

Tala's POV 

It's getting kinda dark now, we left the cemetery a while ago. Actually, to be truthful, we didn't "leave", we were more "kicked out" by the clergyman because we were laughing and it was bothering other people. So . . . yeah.

" – We should be going home about now, it's getting kinda dark. – "

Kai nodded. " – And you wouldn't want to miss your favorite TV show, "24", would you? – " He laughed, looking back at me.

" – Yeah, well, don't go lying by saying it's not one of your favorite shows as well, - " I said, smirking back at him. Kai stopped laughing abruptly. " – What's wrong Kai? – "

" – Stop. – " I stopped. " – Didn't you hear that? – "

" – Hear what? – "

" – It sounded like a little kid crying – "

" – No, I didn't… – "

" – There it is again! Do you hear it now? – "

Yeah, it does sound like a little kid crying! " – It's coming from that alley, – " I said, pointing.

" – Well, come on then! – "

A./N.:

Well?

You guys know the drill:

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me what's on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scottish-irish-persian-russian


	8. Chapter Eight

I AM SOOOO SORRY! It's been forever since I last posted! I kinda left you all hanging…

No? I didn't? ;

O well, anyways, you need story and I give story

And before I forget—this is NOT, and I repeat, NOT just a "kai gets in a coma and they, kai and tala, confess their love for each other and live happily ever after, the end" NO its NOT

There's more .

Even though it took me forever to post….

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 8**

Bryan's POV

Damn, my hand hurts from pounding at Kai and Tala's door for a half an hour. Where the hell are they? They can't still be asleep. It's ten o'clock in the morning and they couldn't possibly have slept through all my knocking. Tala agreed yesterday that today we would tell Kai about what the police found out about his car 'accident'.

I'm going over to the Bladebreakers' flat; maybe they know if the two left earlier this morning.

Knock. Knock.

Max opened the door- "Hey Bryan! What's up?"

"Hi Max. You wouldn't know where Tala and Kai are, would you?"

He shook his head, "Nope, we haven't talked to them since Kai came over yesterday morning. Why?"

Hm. Weird. "Nothing, just checking."

Max closed the door and now I'm walking back to our flat. Maybe they went out for brunch. Maybe Tala decided to go back on his word, and thought that we shouldn't tell Kai.

Or maybe… Damn it! That deserves a smack on the head. They could be at the Abbey, working with the kids!

Tala's POV

Ugh… God… "--my head…--"

Where… ? "--Where are we? Fuck.. I can't see anything it's so dark… Fuck this ground is so cold… but… in a weird way… familiar… --" Ugh…

"--Kai, where are you? I can't see you, can you see anything?—"

It's so… quiet… just answer me Kai. At least to make this eeriness go away…

"--Kai? Are you there?—"

God, I feel like a blind beggar… groping around the floor like this…

"—KAI! For god's fucking sake answer me! KAI!—"

I hear something! No, it's… it's not Kai, though… It sounds like someone laughing… It sounds like… no… "—No, please, god no… It can't be… --"

A./N.:

I will update. I give you all the right to… eh… something… hopefully you're still reading this… I think I might bump up the rating… possibly… I'll see…

I'm rambling, sorry!

Anyways, be sure to check out my new fic that should be coming out shortly…. Tell your friends! Beyblade, centered on Kai.

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me whats on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian (who happens to be very much alive)


	9. Chapter Nine

Thank you to every_one_ who reviewed the last chapter! MikaMiko! Thanks bunchs, you can have… hm.. ah… an imaginary something or another for reviewing. Yes, erm…, everyone who reviews this story gets an.. imaginary something or another… yes.. well… please review? It makes me happy, it really does… though, I don't know how happy reviewers are when they receive imaginary somethings or another… Anyways, here is the next chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I own everything that is mine, nothing else.

**Never?**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 9**

Unknown POV

Hm… What to do with them, "--what to do… Of course, there is always… Heh..Hmmhmm! Old memories that serve the present! They are fresh in my mind as if it was only yest- --" Goddamn telephones interupt sentences left and right… "— I am terribly sorry Vladimir, but if you could excuse me while I take this call, thank you.—"

"—No problem, I will go and see how our 'guests' our doing.—"

Nice lad, but this better be.. "--Yes? Ah, yes, I was expecting your call Sir. –"

"—I expect you were. Have you any ideas on how to deal with the two?—"

"—Yes, in fact I was just dicussing a few ideas with Vladimir Nirechnikov, you remember him I hope?—"

"—Tall, dark haired, from the Balkans? Helped us throughout the years with the children?—"

"—Yes, that is him. We have already separated the two of them. Ha! You should of heard the Valkov boy this morning. Ah, it's very nostalgic if you ask me. But, nonetheless, we were disussing, erm, options if you will. Nirechnikov is very talented in this department, as we well know. He has some very interesting ideas.—"

"—That is excellent to hear. But, it amazes me how it is that Feodor was not able to complete his task… Do you happen to have any insight in the matter?—"

Oh, great.. Does he really expect me to have figured _that_ out already! I'm not even supposed to be in this country and he expects me to walk up to the police and ask for information on his grandson's car 'accident'. "—No, as I said before, it is hard to get that kind of information especially with our lack of resources at the moment…--"

"—Hmm… Oh well. Let us not miss our chance this time. Have whatever fun you and Mr. Nirechnikov want, then finish it.—"

"—Just him, though? What about Valkov?—"

"—Who? Oh! Yes… his little _friend. _Do whatever you wish. I'll be calling to check on your progress. Don't fail me this time, for there will be consequences.—"

"—Have no worries sir.—"

Ha! I wonder how long we'll be able to have our little fun… Though if we are to get rid of Valkov as well… His parents will most likely raise a riot. Possibly, they feel guilty of "Having left their precious son in the care of such vile animals". Heh. There is no doubt in my mind that they will try and pin this on us, however spread out we are. No, they will have to be taken care of as well…

"Vlad! We can begin the 'festivities'! Ha! Mr. Hiwatari has just confirmed that we are able to do whatever we please, though of course, in the end the two must be diposed of.—"

"—Excellent! Shall we get started then?—"

So many memories, walking down these secret passages. Heh! Young Valkov, I see, backed up into a corner. Waiting. Ha, I can't help but chuckle at the terrified look on his face.

"—What have you done to Kai? Where is he? You can't do this to us! Biovolt is no more!—"

Silly, naiive child. "—So many questions, Tala. But, alright. To answer your questions: Nothing, yet. Close. Yes we can. And you're wrong, very wrong. All you meddling boys have managed is make it a bit harder for us to get things done, but they are, nonetheless.—"

"—You weren't able to kill Kai! He made it!—"

"—A fluke. But now, there is no one to here you scream, no one to save you. I'm sure you remember our good friend Vladimir, don't you?—" Amazing! I did not think Valkov could get any paler; I was very mistaken, it seems. "—But, not to worry, he is not here for you. No, he is here to visit young Kai. We will be back for you later..—"

"--..No… No.. You can't… You can't! For fuck's sake! No! Anything… I'll do anything... Just please… Don't hurt him! I'll do anything.. ! ..Just... Please! BORIS!"

A./N.:

So? What do you think so far?

Please review! And check out my new fic, Of the Eternal and the Undying.

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me whats on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

till next time

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


End file.
